onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gomorrah
| affiliation = Franky Family | occupation = Transportation | residence = Water 7 | jva = Kenta Miyake | Funi eva = Tyler Walker | birth = August 6th }} Gomorrah is one of the two gigantic King Bulls (sea horses in the most literal sense) owned by the Franky Family, the other being Sodom. Appearance As a King Bull, Gomorrah is a much larger version of the normal Yagara Bulls in Water 7: an aquatic horse with fins in place of legs, while it wears odd sunglasses that most of the other Franky Family members wear. Gomorrah is pink with dark red stripes and a green mane and fins. He wears his sunglasses on his forehead. Personality Gomorrah is very courageous. Sodom and Gomorrah both carried the Franky Family and the Straw Hat Pirates all the way through Enies Lobby until they collapsed because of the attacks they encountered. It is very loyal to the Franky Family due to having been freed from the belly of a Sea King thanks to them. Relationships Franky Family Sodom and Gomorrah were spared by the Franky Family, since they were too full to eat the young Yagara Bulls. The Franky Family raised the two to be large King Bulls. During the Enies Lobby attack, Franky and the Franky Family fought alongside Sodom and Gomorrah, showing a true bond between them. Tony Tony Chopper Sodom and Gomorrah seem to have developed a special relationship with the doctor of the Straw Hat crew, since he was the only one who could understand what they were saying and could translate their wishes and feelings to the rest of their comrades. After the battle, Chopper was also the one to treat their serious wounds, for which they were grateful. Abilities and Powers It has enough strength to haul small buildings, and are shown capable of tackling the giants Oimo and Kashi. Also, Kokoro mentions the pair are the highest grade of King Bulls. As indicated by the fact it was found inside a Sea King, while it had the ability to strike giants, it does not have the power to tackle these predators. History Past According to Chopper's translations, it was found by the Franky Family in the stomach of a Sea King it was eating. Fortunately, it was too full to eat the sea bulls too. So Sodom swore loyalty to Franky forever since he saved them from the Sea King.One Piece manga - Chapter 383, the King Bulls' past, translated by Chopper. Water 7 Saga Enies Lobby Arc After Luffy gave the Franky Family permission to accompany the Straw Hats to save Franky (who had been taken to Enies Lobby along with Robin), they immediately got Sodom and Gomorrah tied to a boat shaped like a house and then attached it to the Rocket Man, after which Sodom and Gomorrah kept swimming while the Rocket Man charged straight ahead until Yokozuna (testing his strength) caused the train to go off course while also causing the Franky Family to become separated from them. Before they rejoined the Rocket Man, they found one of the Puffing Tom's cars drifting through towards them where Usopp (as his alter-ego Sogeking) and Sanji were after they were separated from the Sea Train. Upon reaching Enies Lobby, the majority of the Franky Family charges in while the Galley-La foremen Paulie, Peepley Lulu, and Tilestone and Zambai, Kiwi, and Mozu mount Sodom and Gomorrah on treads, the Galley-La foremen riding Sodom and Zambai, Mozu, and Kiwi riding Gomorrah. When they reach the main gate, they are faced against the two giants who guard it, Oimo and Kashi. After a fierce combat, they manage to bring the giants down, open the gate and lead the way for the upcoming Straw Hat pirates. Once the Straw Hats make it in, Paulie helps them onto Sodom (except Sogeking) before he and the other foremen dismount to deal with the Houbantai. The team, riding the giant King Bulls, advances towards the inner section of the island defeating foe after foe. As they go, Sodom tells the Straw Hats how they met the Franky Family, through Chopper's interpretation. Unfortunately, Gomorrah is taken down soon afterward by some of the Just Eleven Jurymen. He falls for a short while, but fueled by memories of Franky taking him and Sodom in and looking out for the two, manages to summon up the last of his strength. Gomorrah struggles to get up, and begins recklessly charging deeper into the island. He hits a building along the way, at which point he claims to be blind due to damaging his retina in the battle, as Chopper told the crew through his translation. Regardless, he charges through the remainder of the island, making it into the courthouse's courtyard before finally passing out from the pain, though he smiles just before losing consciousness at having completed his task.One Piece manga - Chapter 385, Gomorrah carries on and finally breaks through in one last effort. Later, during the island's evacuation due to Spandam's initiation of the Buster Call, the two of them, presumably unconscious, are scooped up by Oimo and Kashi (the giants having turned against the World Government after learning from Sogeking that they had been lied to), who carry them, the Galley-La foremen, and the Franky Family in their rush to escape Enies Lobby. The giants encounter no difficulty until they reach the front of the island, where they come across three warships led by Vice Admiral Strawberry. With all the guns on board trained on them, the giants are forced to stand their ground until Strawberry orders his men to attack the criminals. They are blown away and thrown off a cliff, seemingly killed. But after the Marines' attention turns towards the Straw Hats, it is revealed that they all survived thanks to Paulie and his ropes. With the front gate no longer guarded, the group climbs back to the island, and Sodom and Gomorrah are loaded onto the Puffing Tom along with the other members of their family and Galley-La. As soon as news reaches them that the Straw Hats had gotten away safely, the Sea Train departs, for a smooth voyage back to Water 7. Post Enies Lobby Arc Two days after the destruction of Enies Lobby, Gomorrah and Sodom were back on their "feet" and well enough to join the Straw Hat Pirates' victory party. Gomorrah was able to regain his eyesight through Chopper's treatment. Trivia *Its name is the same as the city Gomorrah, which was famously corrupt. The city was destroyed by God in the Bible. *In the Japanese version, Gomorrah's name is pronounced with the emphasis on the first syllable, while in the FUNimation dub, it is pronounced with the emphasis on the second syllable. The latter is the pronunciation of the aforementioned biblical city in English. References Site Navigation fr:Sodome et Gomorrhe it:Gomorra ca:Sodoma i Gomorra pl:Gomora Category:Male Characters Category:Franky Family Category:Pets